A Change Of Heart
by Anime-Goddess13
Summary: This story begins after the Buu Saga. Videlnow knows of Gohan's breed and lifestyle. They now enter college together and are in love, or are they? When a new girl arrives in town she sets her eye on Gohan. Will she mean trouble for Videl?
1. True Love

True Love  
  
Videl and Gohan locked lips in a movie theater. Their first day of college will begin tomorrow.  
  
Videl stops Gohan in the middle of kissing. She looks in his eyes.  
  
"Do you love me?" she asked with pation.  
  
"Of course I do!" he replied in the same of tone while running his fingers through her smooth black hair.  
  
The lights began to brighten as the movie came to the end. She smiles and stood up while whispering to him, "Good! I love you, too!"  
  
She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly as they walked down the isle of the movies.  
  
While stepping outside the brightness of the sun stunned their eyes. They began to walk down the street still holding hands.  
  
Gohan puts his arm around Videl. "So,." He looks down at her. ". Are you nervous about your first year of college?"  
  
Videl looked up at him and smiled. "No, not really! Are you?" She lays her head down on Gohan's shoulder still walking.  
  
They continued to talk about college and the past. Sharing their fears, likes, dislikes, dreams, and so on. Videl laughs and giggles at the stories Gohan tells her of his childhood and past. He spoke of times where his mother worried about him, his education, his father, and so on.  
  
Gohan notices that they have reached the outside of the city limits. He surprises Videl by sweeping her off her feet. Her legs were swung over his right arm while her supported her back with his left arm. Her arms were rapped around his neck while her head rested on his left shoulder.  
  
The blades of grass under Gohan's feet swayed back and forth as his power level began to rise. His feet began to lift off the ground as he slowly floated upwards. Videl clinched his neck tightly as he blasted off into the clouds leave a gust of wind and a cloud of dust and grass behind them.  
  
They appeared above the clouds. He began to head towards Videl's house. Her mid length hair blew with the breeze. A couple of strands of her hair blew under Gohan's nose. He began to take deep breaths until he finally sneezed.  
  
"God bless you!" Videl replied to Gohan's sneeze as she moved the strands of hair and tucked them behind her ear. She giggled slightly.  
  
He began to spiral through the air, flying in and out of the clouds. He holds Videl tightly being sure not to drop her.  
  
A large house appears in their view. It is like a manchon. Videl sees the house and recognizes the house as hers.  
  
Gohan approaches a window being as quit as possible. The window is outlined in white trim and wide open. He sets Videl down in the window seal.  
  
"So, I will pick you up around seven thirty for college tomorrow?" He asks while floating at eye level with her.  
  
She swung her feet and legs into the room. She hung half way out the window while replying, "That will be great!" and she smiled.  
  
He smiled back at her. He leaned close to her and kissed her on her forehead. He then turned around and headed home. Videl watched him until he was completely out of site.  
  
As Gohan was on his way home his bottom-less, half saiyan-jin stomach ached with hunger. He landed at his house as his younger brother bursts out of the house.  
  
"Gohan!" a young voice shouted at him. Gohan's younger brother, Goten, was running straight for him. "Your home!"  
  
Gohan picked up his younger brother and placed him upon his shoulders. He noticed his mother standing in the doorway.  
  
Chi Chi was standing in the front door way to the house. She wore baggy pants and a loose shirt. A cloth belt was tied around her waist showing a girlish figure. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She was washing a pot with a white cloth.  
  
"Where have you been, Gohan?" She asked in a moody tone. She turns around and walks into the house. Gohan walks into the house behind her. He sets his brother down on the ground.  
  
"I tool Videl to the movies and then dropped her off at her place!" he replied to his mother's question.  
  
Goten began to yawn and is sent to bed by his mother Chi Chi.  
  
Chi Chi pulls a plate out of the stove. She turns around and hands it to Gohan.  
  
"I saved you a plate!" Chi Chi said sitting down with Gohan at the table.  
  
He sat down and shoveled in the warm home cooked food. He only stops long enough to say, "Thank you mother!"  
  
He finished his food in record time. After rinsing his plate he walked over to his mother and kissed her on the cheek. He turned around and began to walk towards his room while yelling back at his mother, "Love you mother! Good night and sweet dreams!"  
  
As he entered his room he approached his nicely made bed. He took off his navy blue shirt and orange pants. It revealed a tight muscle tee shirt and checkered boxers.  
  
Gohan folded his clothes and laid them beside his bed. He sat down on the bed and swung his legs over. Leaning back while pulling the covers over him her thought to him self, "Good night Videl!" He smiled as he dozed off into a deep sleep. 


	2. A Disagreement

A DISAGREEMENT  
  
As Gohan awoke from a peaceful slumber he rubbed his eyes. Rolling over he set his eyes upon the red digit clock that read seven fifteen. His eyes widened as he realized he woke up late!  
  
He stumbled out of bed. While throwing on his clothes he though to himself,  
  
"I'm late! Videl is going to kill me!"  
  
He jetted down the stairs. Grabbing his stack of schoolbooks on his way.  
  
"Where are you going?" Chi Chi asked as Gohan rushed by her in a hurry.  
  
"Can't talk mother. I'm late!" He yelled back at her. Before she could ask any more questions. He had left shutting the door behind him.  
  
Outside Gohan charge up getting ready to take flight. Grass swayed under and around in. He took flight into the clouds while mumbling to himself.  
  
"I can't believe I'm late for my first day of college!" He rose into the air! After reaching mid cloud length he decided to pick up the speed!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mean while at Videl's house.  
  
Videl was sitting on a small stool that sat in front of a make-up stand. She hummed a soft and soothing melody while she brushed her shoulder length black hair.  
  
A loud bang that was caused by Hercule on the door. A strong deep voice came from behind the door.  
  
"Videl!" A pause came upon the large house. It was broken by the same voice. "I need to talk to you!"  
  
She paused at her humming long enough to walk over and unlock the door to her bedroom.  
  
"Yes father?" She replied while walking back to her make-up stand.  
  
Hercule put his index finger in the air. He began to shake it up and down in annoyance at Videl.  
  
"I want to talk to you about that." He stuttered a bit. "That boy!" He roars at Videl.  
  
She turns around and stops brushing her hair. She notices the annoyance and anger in his loud roaring voice.  
  
"His name is Gohan!" She replied in the same annoyed tone as her father. "And I expect you to remember that!"  
  
He looks at her even angrier. "I don't care! I told you, when ever you can find a boy who is stronger than me I will approve of him!" He put down his finger to his side!  
  
She rolls her eyes making sure he doesn't notice her action. She walks over the bed and sits down.  
  
"Yes father!" She replied as she began to pull on her right boot. She finished her outfit with her left boot.  
  
Hercule rattled on about Videl and Gohan.  
  
Videl scrambled through out the large house picking up stuff she needed here and there.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gohan slowly approached the large house. He landed at the foot of the steps that lead up to the doublewide front door.  
  
He walked up and knocked as gentle as he could on the front door.  
  
Videl heard the knock that echoed through the house. She walked down the large stairway that made a spiral. As she walked down she was placing in on of her pigtails that hung slumply over her left shoulder. Her father followed her as she went.  
  
Hearing two sets of footsteps Gohan steeped back.  
  
Videl opened the door. She was putting her second limp pigtail that hung slump over her right shoulder.  
  
Behind Videl, Hercule was still arguing and shouting.  
  
Gohan smiled at Videl as she reached just inside the door to grab her stack of heavy schoolbooks.  
  
"Good bye father!" She said as she pulled the door shut behind her while ignoring her father's arguing and bickering.  
  
"You look beautiful!" Gohan replied to Videl's outfit! She wore a baggy white shirt, knee ripped jeans that were faded, and spike pointed boots! It was her original and favorite outfit of all time.  
  
She smiled and then slightly blushed at his comment!  
  
Gohan leaned towards her and gently kissed her upon her soft lips as Videl returned the kiss!  
  
He broke off the kiss! He reached for the stack of books in Videl's hand! He tucked them under his right arm along with his stack.  
  
Gohan grabbed Videl's hand and began to walk towards their new school with Videl!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for reading A Change Of Heart! I hope you enjoyed it! It is not yet over though! How will Gohan and Videl's first day of school go? Will Gohan get into trouble like normal? Where does another girl come into Gohan's life? Read the next chapter to find out! It will be coming up soon! Please review my story and tell me what you think! 


	3. First Day

~~~~~~~~ First Day ~~~~~~~~  
  
Videl and Gohan arrived at their new college. They walked in and admired the art pieces that they had hanging upon the wall. They noticed that a former student drew each piece.  
  
Gohan slowly admired each and every piece of artwork. Videl glanced down at her communicator watch. It read twenty-five past eight. She grabbed Gohan's free hand and tried to jerk him away from the artwork although it didn't work!  
  
"Come on, Gohan, we are going to be late!" She said in a worried tone of voice  
  
She pushed her communicator watch in front of his face. Which broke his gaze at the lovely artwork! He glanced down at it and noticed the time.  
  
Videl began to run up the steps of the seven-story high college building. Their first class was together, but it was also on the fifth floor.  
  
She panted heavily as she pulled Gohan into the classroom. The teacher looked over at Videl. She smiled at Videl until her eye caught site of Gohan.  
  
Ms. Hackle was wearing a knee length skirt that was a brownish color. A long sleeved crème white shirt slung over top of it! Her outfit was topped off with skin color tights, a pair of black high heels and a tight bun.  
  
"Gohan!" A feminism but muscular voice yelled. "You are late young man!"  
  
"Sorry Ms. Hackle!" Gohan replied in a disappointed voice. His cheeks took a slight red color to them. He let go of Videl's hand and ran up to one of the two empty seats that sat on the outside of the ninth row up.  
  
Videl walked over to the front of Ms. Hackle's desk. She bowed to Ms. Hackle.  
  
"Sorry for being so late Ms. Hackle!" She said as she stood up slowly resuming her proper posture.  
  
Ms. Hackle smiled. "It is alright Videl. We know of you jobs and your duties towards the city. Now, would you kindly take your seat?" She raised her hand and pointed the empty seat next to Gohan.  
  
Videl smiled as she turned around and walked up to the empty seat. As she sat down Gohan slid her stack of schoolbooks over to her.  
  
"Now, class we shall begin. Please open your books to."  
  
"BEEP! BEEP! . BEEP! BEEP!"  
  
Videl's communicator watch interrupted Ms. Hackle's sentence.  
  
Videl looked down at the watch and pressed a small blue button on the right side of the watch. A small screen popped up with the Mayor's face on it.  
  
"Yes Mayor!" Videl looked at the watch with a serious face.  
  
"There is a major problem down at the National Bank." The Mayor replied to Videl.  
  
"I'll be right there!" Videl pressed the same small blue button to close the screen. She looked up to Ms. Hackle and raised her hand.  
  
"May I be excused?" Videl blurted out before Ms. Hackled could call on her.  
  
Ms. Hackle nodded her head. "Yes you may Videl!" She smiled.  
  
Videl returned the smile. "Thank you!" She replied as she grabbed Gohan's hand and jerked him out of the seat. She ran to the door dragging Gohan behind her.  
  
"Excuse me Videl!" Ms. Hackle yelled out to her before she could leave. "Why is Gohan going with you?"  
  
Videl suddenly stopped which sent Gohan flying into her and knocking her down.  
  
The class busted out laughing.  
  
Gohan and Videl slightly blushed as Gohan helped Videl back up on her feet. She dusted herself off while she tried to think of a good excuse.  
  
She looks up at Ms. Hackle and replied. "You see, they have this new training program up now and."  
  
Gohan interrupted her. "And I signed up for it which means." He stuttered. ".Which means."  
  
Videl interrupted Gohan's hesitation. "Which means he comes with me whenever I'm called on duty!"  
  
They both smiled a guilty smile as they hopped Ms. Hackle would buy the phony story.  
  
Ms. Hackle dropped her head in disbelief!  
  
"Fine!" She paused and raised her head as she pointed to the door. "Go!"  
  
Videl smiled and grabbed Gohan's hand once more. She ran and jerked him out the door before his mind could register what had just happened.  
  
After running down the hall a short distance she slowly came to a stop. She caught her breath.  
  
"There is a big robbery happening at the Nation Back." She straightened herself up. "We need to get down there right away."  
  
Gohan smiled. "Then lets go!"  
  
Videl returned the smile. She turned around and saw a flight of stairs. She took off after the stairs as she waved her hand at Gohan to follow her.  
  
Gohan took off and was suddenly running beside her.  
  
They ran up three flights of stairs. It leads them to a door that opened up to the roof of the seven-story college.  
  
Videl pushed her energy under her ((as Gohan taught her in the Buu Saga)) that caused her to lift up off the ground. Her hair rapidly blew with the wind in an upward motion along with her baggy shirt.  
  
Gohan smiled a proud smile as he charged up just enough energy to take flight. He rose up off the ground to match Videl's height.  
  
"Shall we go?" He smiled.  
  
Videl returned the smile. "Yes we shall."  
  
They both jetted off leaving a cloud of dust behind them as they headed toward the Nation Bank! 


End file.
